What we hid
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: A story about haru and kyouya's relationship being revealed, at first the whole thing was hidden from tsuna and his friends but the truth finally comes out. Read and review please!
1. What i like about him

WRITER:Kezha sigfried

Chapter one:What i love about him

COUPLE:HIBAHARU1886

Writers comment:This is what i imagined would be like if haru falls inlove with kyouya...Well as if in didn t already happen.I'll continue this story every week.

* * *

><p>*At the roof top of namimory*<p>

_Haru:(I thought i like tsuna-kun...But...Here standing before me is the guy i never though i d like...He s sweet but very stubborn,he dislikes it if people are around him...But he s gentle,deep inside...)_

Back to reality

Kyouya:Hey...

Haru:Hahi? What's wrong kyouya?

Kyouya:Your quiet...

Haru:Are you worried about me?

Kyouya:What if i say no?

Haru*puff* That s fine! *pissed*

Kyouya:*Amused* And what if i say yes?

Haru:...Uhm...*blsuh* Then it's fine...

Kyouya:*got closer*Haru..

Haru:Hahi?

Kyouya:When you asked me that question...

Haru:Hahi?

Kyouya:I ment yes...

Haru:...*blush*(See...This is kyouya hibari...The guy i love...He's sweet, yet harsh...He only hangs around people he likes...)(Although he only like a few people and when i mean people i mean animals.)

Kyouya:...Your qiuet again...

Haru:Kyouya...

Kyouya:..?

Haru:...T-thank y-you...

Kyouya:*small grin(looks like amusment)*Haru...*He got closer and hugged haru tight*Haru, You belong to me and only me, you are my possesion and i will never let anyone touch you nor even glance at you, you are mine and mine alone.

Haru:(See..He might be demanding but what he ment is that i am his and he is mine, and that's what i love about him,even if he's a little scary, that's kyouya for you...)*gentle smile*Right, kyouya is haru's and haru is kyouya's...

* * *

><p>Plz remember to review and stay tuned for more.<p> 


	2. Worry

Chapter two: Worry

Writter;kezha sigfried

Writters comment;plz tell me what you think^-^

* * *

><p>*At namimori school,tsuna gokudera and yamamoto were all going to school then at the gate theu ran in to kyoko and ryohei*<p>

Kyoko:Good morning tsuna-kun.*smile*

Tsuna:Good morning kyoko-chan!*smile*

Ryohei:Good morning sawada!

Gokudera:Shut up it's still morning!

Ryohei:Why you!

Yamamoto:Now now it's still morning, hahaha!

Kyoko:Uhmm tsuna-kun, can i talk to you guy's later?

Tsuna:Why kyoko, what's wrong?

Kyoko:Well..Uhm-.

*Before kyoko could even continue the school bell rang*

Gokudera:Let's go tenth we might get late!

Tsunal:Right, wait a sec, what was it kyoko-chan?

Kyoko;I'll tell you later.

*All of them went to class and just like that the day ended.*

Tsuna:*sigh*. I'm so beat...

Yamamoto;You did well during P.E tsuna!

Gokudera;Ofcourse that's tenth your talking about!*gokudera growled*

Kyoko:Tsuna-kun!*hurridley ran to tsuna*

Tsuna:Wha-what is it kyoko-chan? Did something happen?

Kyoko:No, don't you guy's remember that i wanted to talk to you?

Tsuna:Oh yeah now that you mentioned it. What was it?

Kyoko:Well...It's about haru-chan.

Tsuna:Eh? What happened to her?

Kyoko;Well i was worried about her, because..

Tsuna:Did something happen to her?*in shock*

Kyoko:Well i haven't seen in her in quiet a while now and i'm starting to worry...*worried*

Gokudera:Don't worry about that stupid woman, she might be just doing something idiotic as always!*pissed*

Tsuna:(Your so mean gokudera-kun..)*ackward*

Kyoko:Well i want to be sure..

?:Then why don't you go see her?

*Reborn came out of now where and kicked tsuna's head*

Tsuna:Re-reborn! Where did you come from? And why did you kick me?

Kyoko:Reborn.

Reborn:Stupid tsuna, look at kyoko she's worried sick about haru, scince your the boss you should always check if your family members are fine.

Tsuna:But i'm not the boss!

Reborn:Just do it!

Tsuna:Whaaa!

Reborn:Tommorow we'll be heading to midori middle.

Kyoko:Thank you reborn, tsuna-kun.*smiles*

Tsuna:(Atleast kyoko-chan smiled.)*smiles* Ehehe..

*The next day after class.)

Reborn:Alright is everyone ready?

Kyoko:Yes.

Yamamoto:Yup!

Gokudera:Tch*pissed*

Tsuna:I guess.

Reborn;Then let's go.

*Everyone went to midori middle and to everyones shock the midori gate was huge and had guard around it.*

Yamamoto:Wow so haru-chan actually goes here?

Kyoko:Amazing!

Gokudera:How could that stupid woman get here? Tch*pissed*

Tsuna:wow!

Reborn:Hey tsuna ask that guard if we could come in.

Tsuna;Eh? Why me?

Reborn:No excuses get over there.*kicks tsuna*

Tsuna:Gyahahaa!*trippped,then stood up and went near one of the guards* Uhm excuse me.

Guard:Yes?

Tsuna:Could we enter to see a friend?

Guard:Do you have an appointment?

Tsuna:Eh? An appointment? Well uhm-.

Guard:No appointment no entry.

Tsuna;Eh? But-but.

Guard;No but's.

*Tsuna left in dissapointment, then went back to reborn*

Tsuna:Sorry kyoko-chan we need an appointment to get in.

Reborn:As expected from an elite school. Gokudera.

Gokudera:Yes?

Reborn:Blow up that gate.

Tsuna:What?

Gokudera:My pleasure!*pulled out his arm and fired at the gate*

*A sudden explosion got heard through out the shcool*

Student1:Huh what was that?

Student2:Probably just the chemistry club, they always cause explosions like that.

*Back at the gate*

Guard;HEY!

Reborn:Run.

Tsuna:Wha?

Reborn:Hurry up if you don't want to get caught.

Tsuna:Gyeehhhhh!

*They ran inside the hall way*

Guard:Alert infultrators have entered the building i repeat infultrators have entered the building!

*Inside*

Tsuna:Was it right to blow the gate up?*runng*

Reborn:It's fine just hurry up.

Guard:Hey!

Tsuna:This way!

*They all turned left*

Tsuna:Gyah!

*Guards were surrounding them and they had nowhere to run..*

Reborn:Bad choice no good tsuna.

Tsuna:Shut up you got us into this mess in the first place!

Gokudera:Should i blow them all up tenth?

Tsuna:No don't!

?:Hey.

Tsuna:Huh?

*A girl with dark blue hair and glasses showed up*

Girl with blue hari:What are you doing?

Guard1:Miss yuki, there are these infultrators that blew up the gate and they-!

Yuki:Then fix it.

Guards:Ehhh?

Guard2:But miss yuki they-!

Yuki:Just leave them to me.

Guard3:But..

Yuki:*glared* I said leave them to me.

Guards:Yes ma'm!

*The guard left with fear*

Tsuna:That was close..Uhm thank you...Uh...

Yuki:My name is yukiko azuru.

Tsuna:Thank you azuru-san.

Yuki:Your not from this school, your from namimori.

Tsuna:Eh...Uhm we came to see a friend.

Yuki:Really, who?

Reborn:Her name is haru miura.

Gokudera:A stupid woman who-.

*Gokudera got stoped from talking when a knife almost got him.*

Tsuna:Go-gokudera-kun!

Gokudera:Why you-!

Yuki:Nobody talks to haru-sama like that.*angry*

Kyoko:Haru-sama?

Yuki;Your looking for her rigth?

Kyoko:Yes, could you tell us where she is?

Yuki:Follow me.

*The group followed yuki who seems to have high authority to be called sama.*

*While they were walking the girls around the seemed to be talking about having them around.*

Gokudera:Tch these girls are annoying!*pissed*

Tsuna:Ehhh gokudera-kun.

Yuki:There not use to having other students around.

?:Yuki-chan!*a pink haired girl came near*

Yuki:Michi, what is it?

Michi:I was wondering who these people are.

Reborn:It's not polite to just barge in without knowing your names.

Tsuna:What? You were the one that barged in!

Kyoko:Hi there my name is kyoko sasagawa it's nice to meet you.*smile*

Michi:Nice too meet you too! I'm michi sugeto!

Yamamoto:My name's takeshi yamamoto.

Gokudera:Tch.*pissed*

Tsuna:My name's tsuna sawada and this is hayato gokudera, but you can call me tsuna.

Michi:Nice to meet you!

Yuki:Michi have you seen haru-sama?

Michi:Oh haru-sama...*smiles* She's up there...

Tsuna:Up there?

Michi:Yup.

Yuki:Why did something happen?

Michi:Nope, i guess she's just happy...*smiles* I'ts good to see her smile..You know yuki-chan you could thank that guy for-.

Yuki:I already did, and i approve of him.

Michi;That's good to hear!

Tsuna:Guy?

Michi:Ooopsy i spilled! If you want talk to her yourself!

Tsuna:Uhmm

?:Hey!

Yuki:Asuna-san

Asuna:Who are these people and why haven't you gone home?

Yuki;These people wanted to see haru-sama.

Asuna:Huh? Well she just left.

Tsuna:WhaaaT? Uhm where did she go?

Asuna:Are you screaming at me?*angry*

Tsuna:Ehh?*Falls back in fear*

Yuki:Where did she go?

Asuna:Where else, than to namimori.

Tsuna:Namimori?

Asuna:Yes, why?

Kyoko:What's she doing there?

Asuna:*pissed* To see that guy!

Tsuna:Guy? What guy?

Michi:A-asuna-san hold your temper!

Asuna:What's your name?

Tsuna:Tsu-tsuna sawada!

Asuna:Tsuna sawada...What relationship do you have with haru-chan?

Tsuna:Fr-friends!

Asuna:And you?*looks at kyoko*

Kyoko:Friends.

Asuna:*sigh*

Michi:Asuna-san why don't we go to namimori?

Asuna:What?

Yuki:These are students from namimori.

Asuna:I see, alright then. Let's go.

Michi:Yeah!

*All of them left and went to namimori*

* * *

><p>Stay and watch out for the new chapter!<p> 


	3. Search

Chapter three:Search

Writter:Kezha sigfired

Writters comment:This is the so called "sweet moment"

* * *

><p>*Outside namimori*<p>

Tsuna:Were here.

Asuna:Grrrrrrr!*growled*

Michi:Asuna-san...

?:Oh hey tsuna what are you doing here?

?:Hey kyoko, sawada!

*Dino and ryohei came and greated them*

Tsuna:Dino-san, sasagawa-san!

Dino:What are you still doing here after school hours?

Kyoko:Dino-san have you seen haru-chan around here?

Dino:Haru..? Oh, are you talking about a brunette girl?

Yamamoto:Yeah, you seen her?

Dino:I think i did, i think she was running towards the roof top, i was about to stop her and warn her about the dangers of going upstairs but she was to fast.

Tsuna:Wait, did you say roof top?

Yamamoto:That means..

Tsuna:Oh no! Hibari-san's going to bite her to death!

Gokudera:That stupid woman, wants to get killed eh?*pissed* Tch.

Yuki:I told you no one speaks like that to haru-sama.*angry*

Reborn:In that case hurry up and catch her.

Tsuna:Gyahaha!

Kyoko:(Haru-chan). *worried*

*At the roof top, a certain black haired prefect was taking a nap in his usual spot until a small squeak from the door was hear and the so called brunette entered*

Haru:Kyouya!

*The scream was heard enough to wake the prefect up.*

Kyouya:Noisy.

Haru:Kyouya your sleeping again?

Kyouya:Don't be so noisy.

Haru:Hahi? But it's the end of classes.

Kyouya:Your still to noisy.

Haru:*puff*What a meanie.

Kyouya:What are you doing here? It's getting dark.

Haru:Well...

Kyouya:...?(She's began to be quiet again...)

Haru:*flushed*

Kyouya:Your quiet...

Haru:It's because i wanted to..

Kyouya:...

Haru:Haru wants to see you!*A sweet and gentle smile with a tiny bit cuteness of pink blush*

Kyouya:(See me?)

Haru:*Blushing while smiling*

* * *

><p>Kyouya:(This is Haru miura, a loud, cherry, and energetic girl. Her persistence was the first thing that i liked about her. And although she's sometimes an idiot she's my whole world, i have already clamed her as mine and mine alone, so who ever dares to touch her nor even glare at her will be properly be bitten to death.)<p>

* * *

><p>*Back to reality*<p>

Haru:Hahi? Kyouya?

Kyouya:What?

Haru:Did i say something wrong?*sad face*

Kyouya:No...

Haru:Then why so quiet?

Kyouya:Shouldn't i be the one asking that question?

Haru:Hahi? What are you talking about?

Kyouya:*got near haru and hugged her, tight*

Haru:Hahi? K-kyouya...

Kyouya:You said you wanted to see me, well i'm here.

Haru:Is something wrong with you?

Kyouya:No why?

Haru:It's just...

Kyouya:Just?

Haru:Just that i though i said something wrong that have made you quiet all of the sudden...

Kyouya:Your worried about that?

Haru:Well i'm worried whenever your quiet...

Kyouya:Why is that?

Haru:Because that's when you have a problem or something..

Kyouya:Something...*said in a low tone*

Haru:Hahi? What was it kyou-?

*Haru's words got cut of when the sudden kyouya kissed here gentle soft lips with a sweet taste of chocolate, haru's eyes widened then closed after the shock of being kissed by the prefect and to her surprise it felt better than the usual.*

*A few moments after the prefect let loose and he had began to speak*

Kyouya:That was something.

Haru:Hahi?*blushing*. What do you mean by something.

Kyouya:The reason why i've been so quiet was because...

Haru:Because..?

Kyouya:*his head got near hers then place his hand over her lip* Was because i was meaning to kiss you.

*Haru's face blushed more than ever her face was no cherry red.*

*Meanwhile tsuna and the others were continuing to search while running up the stairs to the roof top*

* * *

><p>Well chapter three is here and the next chapter is the climax stay tuned!<p> 


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4:Surprise

Writer:Kezha sigfried

Writers comment:The truth is finally reveled!

* * *

><p>At the top of namimori to everyones shock haru was there with the o' so known prefect kyouya hibari, his tonfa right under haru's chin, ready to bite.<p>

Tsuna:Wha-what the?

Gokudera:How did this?...

Kyoko:Haru-chan.

Yamamoto:That hibari.

Dino:...Hold on...

Tsuna:We have to get haru out of there before hibari-san bites her to death!

*At the scene of the two individuals, everyone was shocked to a maximum when haru had fought with the prefect and ofcourse lost*

Tsuna:We have to get her out quick!

Reborn:Then go!

*When reborn was about to kick tsuna into the scene haru had began to speak*

Haru:I-i lost...

Tsuna:She lost?

Reborn:It looks like she had a fight with hibari.

Dino:What? She should be long gone by now!

Yamamoto:Dino's right, haru's just an ordinary girl she shouldn't stand a chance.

Gokudera:She should be dead.

Tsuna:Your so cruel gokudera.*He said to himself*

Kyouya:And since you lost you have to do whatever i wish.

Tsuna:What ever he'd wish?

*The four began to think of what hibari would want haru to do and they suck at it.*

Yamamoto:He could tell her to clean the whole school.

Gokudera:He could make her his secretary.

Tsuna:Or...He'd bite her to death!

Dino:Or he'd make her his little puppet and do things to her that she'd regret ever agreeing to!

Tsuna:Make?

Yamamoto:Things?

Gokudera:Regret?

Tsuna:Don't tell me!

*All four of them though of an hazardous though and you would imagine what though it was.*

Tsuna:What!

Yamamoto:Woah.

Gokudera:What am i coming up with these thoughts for!

Dino:As i though, every one would take advantage of a girl and as for haru's case since she agreed there's no turning back.

Tsuna:No way! Hibari-san is not that kind of person, is he?

Reborn:Although you can't say what kind of person a human is but for hibari it's obvious that he's not that type of person, not like you no good tsuna.

Tsuna:What?

*And when they all quarreled hibari had began to speak to haru*

Reborn:Look.

Tsuna:Huh? What's hibari going to say!

Kyoko:Haru-chan.

Tsuna:Kyoko-chan.

*Back at the at the scene of the two individuals, kyouya hibari had began to whisper to the brunette.*

Kyouya:Say those three words.

Haru:Hahi?

Kyouya:If your not stupid at all then say those three words.

Haru:(Does he mean?)

Kyouya:Well i'm waiting.

Haru:Fine, i thing i know what you mean.

Tsuna:What are they?

*And as they all leaned forward,*

Haru:I,

*The door accidentally opened crash and the whole moment was destroyed.*

Tsuna:Ow ow ow that hurt.

*And when tsuna had looked up hibari was standing in front of them ready to bite the hell out of them

Tsuna:Ahh! Hi-hibari-san!

Kyouya:Im going to, bite you to death.

Tsuna:Ahhhhhhaha!

Haru:Hahi! Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna:Ha-haru!

Haru:Tsun-tsuna-kun?

Tsuna:Haru what are you doing here?

Haru:I-!

Kyouya:That's enough out of you, for ruining everything i'll bite you to death.

Tsuna:Ru-ruining everything?

*Kyouya took his step and the day ended with four people being bit to death, what a shame*

*The next day*

Tsuna:Is this the afterlife?

Gokudera:Good morning tenth.

Tsuna:(Even gokudera looks busted.)

Yamamoto:Good morning.*looks as if he's got something on his mind*

Tsuna:Yamamoto.(He looks like he's still shocked about yesterday*

Dino:Oh, good morning tsuna.

Tsuna:(And dino seems perfectly normal.)

*At the scene kyoko just came in but didn't actually greeted good morning*

Tsuna:Oh kyoko-chan, good morning.

Kyoko:Oh,...Tsuna-kun, good morning.

Tsuna:Kyoko-chan, your still shocked about yesterday.

Kyoko:Well i'm worried about haru-chan and a wondered where asuna-san and the others have gone to.

Reborn:Then why don't you just check her for your self, i've already asked the teachers for permission and i asked if they could give dino to us.

Tsuna:Really reborn? But why?

Reborn:...

Kyoko:Thank you reborn.

*Reborn grined and they went to midori middle high, the school where haru studies*

*Midori high*

Tsuna:Wow...It's huge!

Kyoko:Ofcourse, this is a high class school.

Asuna:Hey.

Kyoko:Asuna-san!

Asuna:Did you come here to visit her?

Kyoko:Yes.

Tsuna:We were curious to know why she was with hibari-san.

Kyoko:So where is she?

Asuna:She's at the roof top cooling her head.

Yamamoto:Cooling her head?

Asuna:She was freaking out this morning about all of you seeing her with that kyouya hibari person.

Gokudera:That was really shocking.

Tsuna:But how did those two actuallt meet each other?

Asuna:Don't ask me.

Dino:Could you show us where she is?

Asuna:Sure, but don't come head on, listen.*She left straight for the roof top*

Tsuna:What did she mean by that?

Reborn:She meant don't meet her yet just try and listen to what she has to say.

Tsuna:Uh..

Kyoko:(Haru-chan)

*All of them went to the roof top and when they finally reached the roof top they didn't barge in they opened it slightly and tried to listen to their conversation*

Tsuna:So why are we eavesdropping again?

Reborn:Didn't asuna say we should try and listen, and besides look at kyoko.

Tsuna:Kyoko-chan?

*Kyoko looked worried sick for haru and there was no doubt about it that she wanted to listen*

Tsuna:Kyoko-chan.

*Inside the roof top, haru,michi and yuki were there having a conversation.*

Haru:...

Yuki:Haru-sama it would not be good if you stay here.

Michi:Princess.

Haru:They already saw me with kyouya and besides it wouldn't hurt if i told them the truth right?*sigh*

Michi:Princess, why did you hide it in the first place? Shouldn't you have just come clean and told them everything?

Haru:Well, even if i did they would still feel awkward about it.

Yuki:That's not the point haru-sama, if you feel this way because of this, then...*pulled out two guns* i shall terminate them.

Tsuna:(She's scary.)

Haru:No yuki this was all my fault anyway, i should come clean and say that i...Have a relationship with hibari kyouya!

Tsuna:Gyak...

Kyoko:Haru-chan.

Gokudera:What the!

Yamamoto:That answers my first question, but there's still more.

Dino:That was unexpected.

Reborn:Who would have thought.

*The light ,ray of sunshine and happiness of midori and the death himself prefect of namimori has some sort of relationship? A huge shock indeed*

* * *

><p>Well please stay tuned for more!<p> 


	5. Could you tell me please

Chapter 5:Could you tell me please

Writer:Kezha Sigfried

Writer comment:Ok Happy new year everyone! And heres chapter five! OMG thankx so much for the people who read and review my work thankx alot!

* * *

><p>Dino:What?<p>

Gokudera:Has a relationship with that bastard?

Tsuna:Maybe a relationship in a different way, right?

Kyoko:No, it's different. She's serious.

Reborn:Really?

Kyoko:Yes.

Tsuna:How can you tell.

Kyoko:Whenever haru-chan get's serious her eyes expression changes. Her happy energetic eyes form a deep serious look on her face. That's how.

Yamamoto:She's right, look at haru right now.

Asuka:You have a very good eye sasagawa-chan.

Kyoko:You can just call me kyoko.

Asuka:Ok, like what kyoko-chan said haru-chan's expression can change depending on what the circumstances are. If she's happy her eye's widen and when

she's serious her eyes form a threatening shape that ones she smiles at you that proves your her target.

Tsuna:Target?

Asuka:Oh come now don't you know what a target is?

Reborn:Don't mind him he's no good.

Tsuna:Shut up!

*Inside the room, the three girls heard tsuna's scream and had already sensed them,*

Asuka:O oh, you shouldn't have screamed.

Tsuna:Eh?

Asuka:They already heard you.

Tsuna:Wha-what?

Gokudera:Don't worry tenth they won't think to even come close to you!

*Inside*

Yuki:Haru-sama, they've heard everything, shall i terminate them?

Haru:(Oh darn!) Uh-uh don't bother they they..*shaking*

Michi:Oh, princess they already fo-un-d out.*grins and pulles out a pair of injections(

Haru:Ho-hold on! Your not going to!

Michi:I'm just going to shoot this drug up their heads and it'll all be peaches and cream again!*evil intention*

Tsuna:Shoot!

Gokudera:Drug?

Yamamoto:Ahahahah!

Haru:(That's not a bad idea.)

Yuki:Why erase there memory, while we could just get rid of them.

Tsuna:(Now the drug isn't such a bad thing.)

Haru:STOP IT!

Tsuna:Huh?

Yuki:...

Michi:Eh?

Haru:*Huff huff huff* Now i'm not going to erase anyones memory and definitely not going to get rid of anyone! No, i'm going to come clean, tsu-..

?:Hey!

*The three girls senses got up and checked what was the problem but when they reached the door it was looked.*

Michi:What the?

Yuki:Those guys.*pissed*

Haru:Don't tell me. Hey let us out of here!

Tsuna:What was that?

Chestnut hair girl:Hey let go of me!

Thug:Not unless you tell me where that haru girl is!

Chestnut hair girl :No way!

Tsuna:That girl is in trouble!

Asuka:Don't move.

Dino:Your going to get tangled up there?

Asuka:Yes it's no big deal and besides they locked the door, so you go and set them free.

Tsuna:What how can that be the door's just-*when tsuna tried to open the door it was locked* That's impossible!

Asuka:It was locked from the control that door is a sound proof automated metal door with controls, the only way to get in is by opening it from the control room.

Gokudera:Or we could just blow it up.*pulls a stick of dynamite*

Tsuna:What? No way!

Asuka:Go now, ask any student from the student council about the control room they'll get you there and then use this.*throws an I.D card* This can open the door to the control room, these thugs aren't fit for life.

Tsuna:She's scary...

Asuka:Go now.

Dino:But what about you there's five of them and your only one.

Asuka:Don't worry, i didn't get in the student council for nothing.*smiles*

Reborn:Hey no good tsuna.

Tsuna:Eh?

Reborn:Why don't you just get rid of them?

Tsuna:EH? What?

Reborn:Get rid of them or i'll shoot you.

Tsuna:What?

Kyoko:Uh tsuna-kun.

Tsuna:What is it kyoko-chan?

Kyoko:I'm worried about haru-chan.

Asuka:Don't worry about her there fine of course don't forget yuki-chan and michi are there.

Kyoko:Ok.

Chestnut hair girl:Get away from me freaks! Or i'll use this!*her bracelet was revealed*

Asuka:Oh we don't have to worry anymore.*smiles*

Tsuna:What? She's in trouble we have to save her!

?:He's got a point asuka.

Asuka:Sis.

Kyoko:Asuna-san where did you go all of the sudden?

Asuna:That's not important the deal is that these aren't ordinary thugs, they couldn't possibly get in here knowing that they might get killed.

Tsuna:(Killed?)

Asuna:I say there's something strange about those men.

Asuka:*noticed some emblem on the thugs jacket* No way.

Asuna:Noticed that too huh.

Asuka:You!

*Asuka's voice got heard and the men looked at her*

Thug:What do you want? Do you know where that haru girl is?

Asuka:Sorry to break it to you but she's in attended!

*Asuka had dealt with the problem and set those men unconscious*

Tsuna:*shocked*

Reborn:Your a pretty skilled fighter.

Asuna:Thanks arcobaleno.

Tsuna:What? You know about the arcobaleno?

Asuna:Do you think i'm some kind of idiot?

Tsuna:Wah!

Asuna:Honestly did they pick the next generation of the vongola clan out of the street?

Tsuna:Wha?

Gokudera:Hey you can't talk to tenth like that!

Asuna:Shut up pipsqueak this is my turf now get lost!

Asuka:Sis these guy;s aren't thugs.

Asuna:Yeah, but what are members of the morte family doing here?

Dino:Morte family, does this mean these men are mafiosos?

Asuna:Are you blind? Look at those emblems, clearly belonging to the morte family.

Asuka:The montagna family's enemy.

Dino:So that's why.

Tsuna:Hey uhm asuna-san asuka-san,

Asuna:WHAT!

Asuka:Yes?

Tsuna:Gyeh!...I was wondering, how do you know about the mafia?

Asuna:What? Are you stupid why would the daughters of a mafia leader not know about this!

Asuka:Let me properly introduce our self we are members of the montagna family.

Dino:That's why your so familiar looking.

Asuka:Yes, it's nice to meet you .

*And with them talking the door behind was opened*

Asuka:Oh your out.

Michi:Yup! The door was a little slippery so i tried and opened it!*big grin*

Yuki:Haru-sama already left so there's no need to worry.

Asuka:I don't think you've had a proper introduction, everyone this is Yuki il cielo. And that girl there is Michi dei terreni.

Dino:Those names are,

Asuka:All mafia related.*smiles*

Asuna:Almost 65% of the girls here are mafia related.

Tsuna:A school for mafiosa's.

Asuka:Yes.

Tsuna:Scary!

Asuna:*giggles*

Kyoko:*laughs*

Tsuna:Kyoko-chan?

Reborn:Any way where's haru?

Yuki:Hmmm. I said she left.

Tsuna:Where to?

Michi:Namimori!

Gokudera:Why is that stupid woman going to namimori?

Yuki:...

Dino:Well if we can't ask haru then we'll go straight to him.

Tsuna:Don't tell me!

Gokudera:Hmp!

Yamamoto:That's going to be much easier.

Tsuna:No way!

Gokudera:Don't worry tenth he will never harm you.

Tsuna:I doubt that.

*And the day ended with everything settled, tomorrow is the final questions are going to be answered*

* * *

><p>And that concludes this chapter the next chapter all your questions will be answered. (Although the chapter title was off the meaning of the chapter was tsuna and the others wanted to ask about what haru's relationship to kyouya was but they couldn't reach her so "could you tell me please" was the title) (and i came up with that stuff within the last minute) XD, Stay tuned!<p> 


	6. Possessiveness made you mine

Chapter six:Possessiveness made you mine

Writer:Kezha Sigfried

Writers comment:What do you want to know?

*Namimori, end of school, tsuna and the others where just about to confront hibari about the whole relationship, and even just thinking about it makes there tummy's turn.*

* * *

><p>*At the door of the roof top, they opened it a little and just looked if hibari was there, and he was, just laying on his usual spot as always,*<p>

Tsuna:Are we actually going to do this?

Dino:Don;t worry tsuna, we'll be here.

Tsuna:That sounded like i'm the only one going!

Reborn:Come on no good tsuna, we don't have all day.

Tsuna:But! I don't want to get killed!

Kyoko:Tsuna-kun, i'll go on ahead.

Reborn:No kyoko, no good tsuna will go.

Kyoko:But.

Tsuna:Don't worry kyoko-chan, we'll get the answers we want.

*They all went and politely greeted hibar*

Tsuna:Hi-hibari-san.

*Hibari glared at them, and with not a second to lose he said,*

Kyouya:What do you want?

Dino:Hey hibari, do you know a girl haru miura?

Kyouya:Why?

Yamamoto:Answer us,

Gokudera:Tenth want's some answers!

Tsuna:Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-kun.

Yamamoto:How did you meet haru and what's your relationship with her?

Kyouya:Why are you so curious? What i know is that non of you likes her.

Tsuna:Of course we like her she's our friend!

Kyouya:My relationship with her is non of your bussiness.

Tsuna:Of course it is!

Kyouya:*glared at tsuna*, What so, you don't like her don't you.

Tsuna:I said we-!

Reborn:I think he meant was "love".

Tsuna:Love?

Yamamoto:Hibari, just tell us what your relationship is with her.

Kyouya:You want to know, I'll tell you.

*Every body quiet down*

Kyouya:I own her, she mine, and mine only, she's my toy.

Dino:Toy?

Yamamoto:Why you,

Tsuna:How can you be so possessive of haru? You barely even know her and how could you disrespect her!

Kyouya:Barely?, I think your the one who barely even knows her.

Yamamoto:What?

Kyouya:Now leave or i'll bite you to death.

Tsuna:But! Why,...Why did haru end up with you?

Kyouya:Because i own her.

*And with those last words, he jumped from the roof top and down.*

Tsuna:Hold on!

?:I guess i should explain.

Tsuna:Kusakabe-san?

Tetsuya:Well, what he meant was a threat.

Yamamoto:Threat?

Tetsuya:What he meant was for you not to get near haru-san.

Reborn:We already know that they have a relationship, better tell us what you know.

Tetsuya:I can tell you this much, haru-san started to feed hibird about a month ago, she was coming here often, hibari-san juts leaves her to what she wants to do.

Dino:Really? When that occurs he often says"Don't disturb the peace or i'll bite you to death" but why did he leave her alone?

Tetsuya:Well you said you already know about haru-san and hibari-san's relationship right?

Reborn:That's how much we know.

Tetsuya:Well, haru-san was being nice to hibari-san, so she spends time blabing and apparently i was watching because haru-san might get harmed she still used to call him by his last name, so she was told of and then haru-san said...

-flash back

Haru:Hibari-kun!

Kyouya:What?

Haru:Why are you always quiet?

Kyouya:...

Haru:There you go again!

Kyouya:Would you shut up?

Haru:No! Haru is trying to engage you in conversation!

Kyouya:Don't you think? Be quiet.

Haru:No.

-end of flash back

Tsuna:I can imagine that.

Tetsuya:That's when hibari-san got attached to haru-san ever since.

Reborn:That would make sense, haru is a really persistent person.

Tsuna:And stubborn.

Tetsuya:And about haru-san's relationship with hibari-san.

Yamamoto:She forced into it in the first place.

Tsuna:What!

Yamamoto:She was forced into it?

Tetsuya:He really forced her to.

Tsuna:EH?

Tetsuya:Well that's all i know, the rest can be answered by haru-san or hibari-san.

Tsuna:But wait! How did he force her in?

Tetsuya:He claimed her.

Yamamoto:What?

Tetsuya:He claimed her by just simply telling her that she'll be his and then she accepted because of fear.

Yamamoto:That hibari.

Tetsuya:Well that's all, i'll be leaving.

*And with that testuya left leaving a lot of answers being left unanswered.*

* * *

><p>Here again with the questions! I thought i'd make this chapter longer and would have answered everything, but on the bright side i get to make this story longer with action scenes and more! So plz stay tuned! =3<p> 


	7. Thank you

Chapter seven:Thank you

*When kusakabe had said those things they had been questioning everything and this to them is like the end of the world, well for tsuna that is.*

*Lunch hour*

Tsuna:I'm messed up what's really going on and why is haru with hibari-san? I'm so messed up!

Gokudera:Tenth.. I know!

Tsuna:Huh?

Gokudera:What if i get rid of them? Then you wont be thinking about them!

Tsuna:No don't! I... I just can't be sure if hibari-san really loves haru, he might just be...

Dino:He might just be playing with haru right?

Tsuna:A person like hibari-san can't possibly love someone so cherry like haru.

Reborn:Any person can love, even hibari, his love for small animals prove it.

Tsuna:But haru.

Yamamoto:I agree with tsuna.

Tsuna:Yamamoto-san.

Yamamoto:We can't be sure.

*A woman came in screaming fire along*

Baker:Fire? Where?

Woman:By a school on the wast side! An all girls school!

Baker:What! That's midori middle school!

Dino:Midori?

Tsuna:That's haru's school!

*They ran to the scene of the crime and saw that the school was burning quickly and all the students where evacuated...Except for one.*

Tsuna:Asuna-san!

Asuna:You.

Tsuna:Wheres haru?

Asuka:She hasn't come out yet.

Asuna:If this keeps up she'll.

Yuki:Let me go!

Tsuna:It's yuki-san.

Yuki:I said let me go!

Tsuna:Yuki-san seems so calm whenever i see her but now..

Yuki:Let go of me! I have to save haru-sama!

Tsuna:Yuki-san.

Student:Hey look! Someones getting out of the fire!

Tsuna:What?

*They saw the image of the person but he wasn't alone actually there where two persons, and to their shock, it was kyouya carrying haru half conscious walking out of the fire.*

Dino:Hibari?

Tsuna:Haru!

Yuki:Haru-sama!

*Kyouya placed haru on a bed for the injured*

Asuna:Since when did you?

Kyouya:I watch her from a distance and i feel it whenever she's in danger. *Walked to a certain path*

Asuna:And where are you going? Aren't you going to take her to a hospital?

Kyouya:I'll leave that to you. The thing i'm about to do is bite the person who did this to death.

*Kyouya's evil aura was spreading like crazy with blood thirst and killing intent*

Tsuna:Hibari-san!*blocked kyouya's way*

Kyouya:What?*evil aura spreading like crazy with blood thirst and killing intent for tsuna*

Tsuna:Do you love haru? Enough to save her?

Kyouya:I own her, remember that. *He left with no time to spare*

Tsuna:Thank you for saving her!

*And he disappeared just like that*

*The next day, it was a saturday and everyone went to visit haru*

Haru:Thanks for coming!

Kyoko:Haru when there's a fire be aware and run for the nearest exit ok?

Haru:Ok!

Tsuna:(Haru seems as usual..)

Yamamoto:Were glad your ok.

Haru:Thank you for worrying!

Tsuna:Haru, i've been meaning to ask.

Haru:Hahi?

Tsuna:This might not be the prefect time, but, what relationship do you have with hibari-san?

Haru:Ha-hi...

...

Haru:Alright, i was meaning to tell you anyway... Me and kyouya, are in a relationship.

Reborn:That was clear, but what i wanted to know is, why did you accept his request?

Haru:Hahi?

Reborn:You liked tsuna because he save you right? But why the sudden transfer to hibari?

Haru:...I realized that...Just because tsuna-kun saved me a few times doesn't mean i should always stick by him, i mean that when he asked a question that actually made sense i was turned around.

Reborn:What question?

Haru:That... "What if another person saved me the way tsuna-kun did."

Reborn:That's true. But did he save you to make you turn around?

Haru:Well...*Blush to red*

Tsuna:Did he?

Haru:Yup, but that was after he forced me to be his, but i don't regret it, because... I love him.

...

Tsuna:If that's what makes you happy. He did save you from that fire.

Yamamoto:I hope i can trust him.

Gokudera:Hmp!

Kyoko:I'm happy for you haru.

Haru:Thank you everyone.

Reborn:Even a person like hibari is able to love you know.

Dino:Yup.

*Everything was settled between the friends and the secrets have been reveled.*

*Night, at the hospital, kyouya had visited haru*

Kyouya:Are you alright?

Haru:Yes.

Kyouya:Are you feeling better?

Haru:Yes.

Kyouya:Your not yourself.

Haru:...

Kyouya:What's wrong?

Haru:Come closer.

*Kyouya came closer and sat beside haru, when he was about to ask she hugged him*

Haru:Thank you.

Kyouya:You don't have to thank me.

*He placed his hand beneath her chin and kissed her soft lips.*

...

Kyouya:*Let's go and hugs haru.*

Haru:I love you.

Kyouya:I love you too.

* * *

><p>This chapter goes to Chiaki Misa, hope you read this! And this is not the end i will include a new chapter for the finishing, pls stay tuned till the very end!<p> 


	8. End

Extra chapter:End

Writer:Kezha Sigfried

Writers comment:This is the last chapter! Huhuhu! Man, i can't believe time flies fast! Well i'll be writing more from ideas i got from reading hibaharu! So this is not the end for me!

* * *

><p>Haru's POV<p>

"So i guess that's how our story goes, i just hope everyone wasn't to shocked about me being with kyouya, i guess, everything's settled, for now, i just hope kyouya doesn't bite them all to death! *laughs* "All's well that end's well!"

* * *

><p>Kyouya's POV<p>

"I still don't like those herbivores, i don't like spending time with those people who are weak. But if haru want's me to be patient, i'll stay patient, i don't want to do anything that will upset her. And besides i'll just keep my distance from them."

-So in the end, everything was settled, haru and kyouya's relationship has now been excepted.

-END

* * *

><p>So this story is now over. Awwww, but i'll write more stories and this chapter goes to uhm, you know who you are! I forgot! Sorry! Hope you all like this, i'll be writing more so please don't forget me! =3<p> 


End file.
